youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
HowToBasic
HowToBasic is an anonymous Perth, Australian YouTuber known for his psychopathic tutorials which contain erratic actions and raging over items, notably with eggs. He currently lives in a suburb called Cannington in Perth, Western Australia. About His videos mostly consist of him throwing, mixing, or smashing food ingredients against the counter tops and floor of his kitchen in a random manner, generally creating a large mess. It is this randomness that make his videos comedic. He uses a large quantity of eggs in his videos, and frequently claims to have an "egg fetish". His name is Warren as we hear and see him in videos by Maxmoefoe and also a PC Build Video with Faceless. The only thing we do not know about him is his surname. Most of his recent videos start off looking like real how-to videos, but end up as explained above. Trivia * HowToBasic has officially stated that his name is not 'Aaron Jackson'. This was just a fan theory, based on bloopers from MaxMoeFoe's Krabby Patty Challenge * To celebrate his channel reaching one-million subscribers, he uploaded How To Get 1,000,000 Subscribers . After smashing hundreds of eggs, he creeps along a hallway and stands next to a mirror. Just as he is about to turn and reveal his face, he smashes an egg against the mirror, wags his finger "no" shortly before he flips the bird. * There is a theory that HowToBasic has a goatee-type beard based on a reflection on a glass door. * All of HowToBasic's videos are filmed in his underwear to give the appearance that he is nude. He frequently withdraws a large sausage in place of a penis, which is usually either mutilated, or shoved in and out of a raw chicken's neck cavity. In How To Teleport; when he teleports into a grocery store, his black shorts can seen very briefly when the camera looks down. In How To Put on a Condom, he puts a condom onto a sausage, and chases people through a clothing store. It is not known whether or not he was fully clothed at the time. * In How to make a Krabby Patty, he mixes together several objects, (including a condom, a tampon, several bottles of food coloring and glitter, and a Spongebob SquarePants DVD) into an increasingly disgusting mess. He transfers the Krabby Patty into a bucket, and serves it to Maxmoefoe in his HowToBasic Challenge. Max was unable to consume any of it and vomited numerous times. * In How To Fight A Chicken, it is clear that he has a chicken farm in his yard. It is possible that this is where he gets the vast quantities of eggs used in his videos. * He mentioned that during the How To Make Wine video, he cut his hand after smashing a wine glass. * HowToBasic has known to have several of his recent videos removed due to CG; he had once uploaded a video titled 'How To Discipline Your Child' that was shortly removed, due to YouTube's Community Guidelines. This may have been because of nudity; as the video contained brief clips of a man's bare buttocks being slapped, that would often flash up at random for a comedic effect; even having an egg land on it. Another video he posted was called 'How To Make Shit Hit the Fan'; it also got taken down for Community Guidelines, due to a violation of: "nudity or sexual content" despite nothing sexual was depicted (but some people suspected that his crotch showed and that's what the reason was for). The third video 'How To Use a Dishwasher' got removed the same day it was posted because of: "a violation of YouTube's policy against spam, scams, and commercially deceptive content." The fourth video he put up 'How to Train a Cat' was taken down possibly for animal abuse, although the cat he chucks at a TV set is clearly a shoe and not an actual animal. The fifth video 'How To Paint a Realistic Eye' was removed most likely for any copyright issues (albeit there was none). All of these existing videos were restored completely without any avail; the discipline video is now age-restricted. * Several YouTubers have attempted to reveal HowToBasic's identity. All of the face-reveal videos made so far have been confirmed to be fake. * On 23 December 2014, his channel was temporarily terminated by YouTube for 24 hours. By the next day, it was back up. No explanation was given, but it was probably likely due to Community Guidelines. * There are rumours about his first name being "Patrick". * In some videos like 'How to Babysit', it appears that he uses the Apple software 'iMovie'. * YouTuber Jack Douglass (jacksfilms) claimed that the identity of HowToBasic is his former college roommate, Darren Cunningham, in a video where Douglass did impressions of fellow YouTubers. * In "How to do homework" as well as a few earlier videos, he is shown to own a dog, perhaps a German Shepherd. * In MaxMoeFoe's " Slip 'N' Slide Of Death" Video Max said "This is Earl (Pointing to Daniel), This is Jade (Pointing to HowToBasic) *or what was supposedly him, as, in the Behind the scenes Video for "Slip 'N' Slide Of Death" it was shown that HTB was recording and was wearing red shorts, then "Jade" is wearing red shorts so, could this be HTB? * Starting in late 2013, his videos started having over fifty to a hundred cutting points with about two or three cuts per second. *After How to Save a Drowning Child, HowToBasic, as well as Max Stanley (Maxmoefoe), George Miller (FilthyFrank), Ian (iDubbbz), Chad (Anything4Views), and others lived in a house that is similar to his old house, but the exterior is shaped like a barn, a lá Steven Universe. **Though, in How to Quickly Deliver a Baby, HowToBasic drives the baby to his old house. **in How to Correctly Eat Sushi, he went back to his old house, but the Chinese environment took over it. *As of June 2016, he is known to start using firearms on his videos, as shown in 'How To Make a Paper Gun That Shoots', in which he destroys various ingredients by shooting them with a shotgun, and in 'How To Fix a Slow MacBook', he smashes and destroys a MacBook with shotgun and pistol. * There have been many suspicions around If HTB is Warren (A.K.A Drunken pirate in "Human Cake"),Jade or Kurt. None of these have been confirmed but Htb himself has played along with it commenting on one of Warrens Instagram photos 'omg are you howtobasics' also on Kurts Instagram, after a bunch of followers started asking on one of Kurts photos if he was htb, HTB replied with 'No its not me -.-' List Of Subscriber Milestones de: HowToBasic Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views